Keep Us In Mind
by AMJ21st
Summary: Miscommunication can lead to unnecessary pain. Sometimes it tears a hole so big, the heart can't be fixed. Can time really heal a wound? Can't an untended wound over time grow infectious? We'll see. The classic duo; Inu x Kag. Love, laughter, maybe even tears. Such is life, ne? Only rated T because we might get deep y'all. Haha!
1. Breaking Up

"I just can't anymore."

Voice breaking, struggling to bring forth more words out of the already emptied heart.

"What?"

Confusion sat in his room. Regret, in hers. Silence enwrapped them both for a few tangible moments.

"No, what do you mean you can't?"

His voice betrays him. Breaking bit by bit. Thoughts rush through his mind. There must be a way to fix this.

Something.

"It's too much. It's always the same. I just…can't."

Yet, nothing. Quiet sobs flow from her mouth to his ears.

"Speak clearly, calm down. Just tell me what's wrong." His voice pseudo-calm, heart clenched yet paced.

Click.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"H-hello?"

Again, nothing. He didn't understand. Confusion stayed and brought its friends; fear, anger, and remorse. Her love died. Leaving his all alone. Inuyasha stood still. All the strength he began to leave his legs and rush to his chest. Enormous amounts of weight it was never meant to bear, overwhelmed him. He sank back into his bed and stared out into what was now an abyss. Maybe here he could search for answers. Maybe it was here that he could search for the problem. It had to be a misunderstanding, what could he have possible done? Was there someone else? No, Kagome wouldn't do that. It had to be something else. Think hard.

Think!

No.

All he could see was two large chocolate eyes, that seamlessly bore into his very being, time and time again. All he could see was a mouth that smiled freely revealing the prettiest of bones. All he could hear was soft laughter. All he could hear was soft music that seemed to always come from those small hands. These images came again and again, reminding him of the many aspects of her that he missed and needed very badly. What was he to do?

He went through their last day together in his mind. She was somewhat distant. Her eyes didn't meet his as often, and her speech wasn't as lively. Why didn't he say anything then? Why hadn't he held her then? Why hadn't he kissed her a little longer then?

After much thought, he called back. No answer. He left a message, "I can fix it."

He only managed to get a few words out with each message.

"Please call me back."

"Let's meet up and talk."

"…just…just a little big longer, won't that be okay?"

Each message was a little more tender. He didn't dare to call her again. His voice kept betraying him. He wiped his nose and stared back into his abyss, searching for all that he's lost.

Night had fallen. Everything around him moves. No one cares for the heart that has been abandoned. Inuyasha, still dazed, was beckoned from another room. The baritone call rumbled as it drew near Inuyasha's room. A tall dark figure with impatient red eyes appeared at the entrance. It was as if all his fears have morphed into a living being.

"Do your ears not hear?"

The voice from the doorway trickled. Inuyasha's mind was too engulfed with important things. Before he knew it, his body was lifted up and tossed to the other side of the room. Even this sensation seemed to have no effect. He lifted his eyes to the figure.

"What did I do?" his already trembling voice crackled.

Staring up at him was a disoriented little boy. His big questioning eyes shivering. What is this? Sesshomaru shrugged away the curiosity,

"Get yourself together. We have business to attend to."

He then slipped out of the room. Not letting any thoughts distract him from the mission to come.

Inuyasha grabbed his face and wiped away the sweat from his eyes, never admitting they were anything more, and tried to get up. His body wouldn't move. He cursed himself. Yelled. Rolled over and pushed himself off the ground. Opened the window. Jumped out, and ran for the only thing he knew and grew to love. His body felt weak. His stomach was empty. He smelled atrocious. Before he knew he was on his knees again.

"What are you doing?" the baritone voice filled with concern.

Inuyaaha lifted his eyes and made out the image of what seemed to be his father.

"Boy, rise on your feet." The voice said.

It had to be father. His brother would never use such endearing terms. Inuyasha struggled as he tried to get on his feet.

"You, get him some water and something to eat." His father stated as he yanked up his son. He sat him down on the patio.

"You stay in your room for a week. Now you're falling out of windows?" he stated as he took a seat across from him.

Inuyasha was feeling too weak to respond. A week? Had it really been that long? It felt like it's been only a moment ago. A moment ago he had her. A moment ago he lost her. His head heavy from sorrow and lack of strength he let out a sigh.

What was he to say to this boy in front of him? He wasn't quite sure. His wife was always good with these things. Was he to be tender? Was he to rebuke? He watched as a servant placed a cup and a small dish in front of his son. His youngest son. Who smelled like misery and must. He watched as the boy drank slowly from the cup.

"You're not allowed to go back to your room." Eyes stayed on the boy.

"Finish up and take a shower."

Inuyasha didn't respond. His drink tasted like grease and his food like sand. As soon as he finished he stood from the table. And headed towards the house. After a long lather and rinse, he stepped out to find an outfit laid out on the towel bar. He slipped on his clothes carelessly and walked out. Hair dripping here and there. Legs wobbling. What was he to do now?

"Kagome." He whispered.

Her very name seemed to have brought him to his knees.

"That's what this is about?" A disappointed sneer came from the far corner of the room.

"Fool."

Footsteps came towards Inuyasha.

"How pathetic." The disappointment replaced with faulty self-pride as he was now looking down at the boy.

"Leave him be, Sesshomaru." Their father commanded. "I have something special in store for you."

Sesshomaru obeyed knowing better than to anger father. Inuyasha sat there in silence. This became a habit for quite a while at home. Silence smothering him, keeping him away from those around him. He'd leave silence at home and befriend anger and apathy as they showed no mercy to those who dared to cross his path. He had no one to turn to. He had no one.

* * *

 **A/N: I might change my name from psychopathcoolgirl to AMJ21st. I couldn't help but to write these again.**

 **Heartbreak is a terrible thing, I've heard. Hopefully you've enjoyed this little exert. I know I have. I even made a little playlist to go along with my story. I'll publish more later. I do love this story.**


	2. Making Sense of Me

"I did it." Isn't there supposed to be some sort of heavy weight lifted? Why does she feel the same? Why was regret still there, staring her in the face?

"You did the right thing." her cousin stated as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Then why do I feel like I've lost?"

"That's normal, but soon you'll see that he was never going to change." Her cousin cooed whilst rubbing her back.

"Kikyou?" she asked through her tears.

"Yes?"

"How do I stop?" she could barely speak. She fell into Kikyou's arms sobbing dramatically.

"Where does it stop?" she kept asking as she gently beat her cousin's chest. Angry at herself. Angry at him. Angry at her fickle emotions. Kikyou began to hold her tight. The room slowly filled with wailing and sobbing. It almost felt disrespectful to break such strong feelings with meaningless talk. It was too sacred.

Kagome's love has died by her own hands.

Nights had past. This was another day. There were no more tears to cry. She rolled out of bed slipped on her house slippers doing her best to shake sleep off her head. Her daily routine usually helped. Sleep tends to melt in the steam of the bathroom. After she stepped out of the shower, she grabbed her phone and began scrolling down the names as she let her hair air dry. She paused on his.

"To delete you or not to, that is the question."

Mutterings meant for herself. She pondered over the name. And made her decision.

Coming out of the bathroom she bumped into her brother.

"Take me soccer practice?"

Beaming eyes looking up into hers.

"Where's mom?" she asked avoiding his stare.

Souta has this ability to sense anything that's wrong and comes up with these deep philosophical questions probing her inner most thoughts. It annoyed her greatly. The boy would grow up to be a psychiatrist. All knew, except for him. He longed to be a professional soccer player.

"Are you okay?" worry grew in his eyes. She seemed to be hiding something, but what?

"I'm alright. Look there's mom, in her room." She said as she continued avoiding his stare. He watched her, searching for clues. It was obvious that she was trying her best to cover up whatever it was that needed covering.

"How's Inuyasha?"

Kagome flinched.

Bingo.

"I'm sure he's okay." She replied as she peeped into their mom's doorway.

"Souta needs a ride to school. I have plans with Sango." Hint of begging in her voice. She wouldn't survive the drive, this she knew as a fact.

"Oh, I can't. I'm going out right now with the ladies. We are supposed to get supplies for the festival at Souta's school." Her mother denied as she fixed her clothes in the mirror.

"Can't you drop him off on your way? I'm not dressed. And—I don't have enough time." she begged, despite the denial given.

"Well, he needs to go in an hour or so; you'll have time to get dressed." She quickly grabbed her keys, scooted past her kids, switched to her outside shoes, and left out the door.

"But, I…" her voice drifted away. She looked down at Souta then quickly back to the empty room.

"Did you and Inuyasha break up?" Souta inquired. Kagome sighed there was no getting around it. Souta was just too bright.

"Yes, we did. No, I don't want to talk about it." She huffed as she walked out of the hallway towards her corner room.

"Is he not coming over anymore?" he asked curiously following her. Curiosity seemed to be a friend of his. This lingered on danger however that's irrelevant to this story.

"No! He will never come here. He can't come here. I don't want to see him." She puffed as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Something's clearly wrong. If she stays this way she won't drive Souta safely to his game. She's an emotional driver. Also, he never liked seeing his sister this way. Kagome is bright eyed with great ambitions. He waited a while for her to get dressed and talk out her frustrations. As she moved from room to room she blurted out random pieces of the problem.

"He never cared to see me." She stated as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"It's always something else he has to do." She grumbled as she walked back to her room to find her bobbypins.

"Not once has he ever said he loved me or even liked me!" She exclaimed as she found her bobbypins.

"Why do I have to reach out? Why am I the one always crying?" She probed as she stomped back to the bathroom.

Souta watched her grumbling back and forth and inquired, "Does Inuyasha know any of this?"

Kagome poked her head out the bathroom pointing her hair brush at him.

"Ha!" she proclaimed as she threw her head back.

"I've told him this _plenty_ of times! He just _doesn't_ care."

She brushed her hair quickly and violently. Souta sighed. She's making her hair frizzy. Another thing she'll be angry about.

"How did you tell him? Sometimes you say things but you don't really say it." He stated whilst watching her destroy her strands.

She stopped and turned to him, "What?"

"Sometimes you ask questions when you should just say it." Clarity is not one of Souta's friends, or is it not friends with Kagome? Either way it rarely shows its face within their conversations.

"What?" she repeated eyes narrowing in. Souta stood. Paused. Then spoke again.

"When you want me to do something, you ask me the wrong question. Like when I need to pick up something in the living room. You ask whether it's mine. You don't ask me to pick it up." He said now looking up at her.

"Maybe he doesn't know because you asked about trees when you meant to ask about their peaches."

Kagome stared for a moment. Eventually it clicked. However, the answer couldn't have possibly been that simple.

"I asked clearly." She stated as she gave up on the brush and reached for a pony tail holder. A side braid will do for today.

"I'm the only one trying. It's been like this for a year. A whole year. He isn't going to change just because I change the way I talk to him."

"So, what's the real issue?" Souta asked, he didn't have time for this circle language.

"I was never good enough." She stated. She then realized what was happening. She saw that Souta pulled out a chair.

"No. Nope. Not another word." She stated as she finished her braid. Souta looked up at her a little confused. Sighing, she pulled him out of the chair, went downstairs, grabbed the car keys, and ushered him out the door following him closely behind.

After she dropped him off she found herself walking alone in a nearby park. It was fall. Leaves were everywhere. Some trees were bare. Others were getting there. She felt like those bare trees when she was around Souta. Exposed and ugly. She let out another drastic sigh as she kicked around a few pebbles along the dirt path.

Maybe it was silly. Maybe she threw away her first love for no real reason other than she didn't ask the right questions.

No!

No, she won't think that way. Justice came by her side and explained who was truly at fault. Relationships are not meant to be one sided. They are suppose to be tender, not cold.

Oh, but there were times were there was tenderness. Times where he would sit beside her and simply hold her hand. Times where he would come and hug her from behind without saying a word. The way he held her made her heart race.

Yet there were times where he wouldn't contact her for weeks. And when they did finally talk to one another he gave no excuse for the absence and acted as if there was no problem. There were times where he cancelled dates for no reason. There were times where he would ridicule and make rude comments even though he _knew_ she was mad.

Then there were days where he was there sitting and listening to all she had to say. Sometimes he wouldn't have the answer then, but he'd always come back with one. This let her know that he _did_ care about her problems and he did think about her. There were times where she would compare herself to other women and he would scoff by pointing out all the "flaws" in that person. Though this isn't the way she would prefer comfort, she knew this was his way of complementing her. Even though he did say things to her that she found offensive, he never called her unattractive. He only commented on clothes, hair, and actions. Which were at times overwhelming infuriating. And at times overwhelmingly sweet.

Kagome was tearing her mind to pieces over this previous decision. Was she right? If only that incident never happened.

This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was...something. Next chapter will be Inuyasha. I switch back and forth pretty often. Let me know what you think. I like all feedback. Positive or negative as long as it's helpful information, I shall take it.** **I'm really excited about this story!**


	3. Making Sense of You

It's quiet. No one is home.

His door was bolted shut and had some type of barrier on it. Apparently that was his dad's way of "fixing" the problem. Of course, as the son, he couldn't see it that way and only thought of it as a way to tick him off even more.

"I can't get to my phone." He grumbled to himself whilst starring at the unnecessary protection. He began to bang his head on the wall, realizing that he left his sword inside.

One bang to hard. There's a dent in his father's wall. Fear began to overwhelm him.

Panic. Panic. Panic!

He jumped down the flight of stairs, ran through the greeting room, then pushed open the kitchen doors, startling the servants. Opened up very cabinet in a blink of an eye searching for some type of adhesive.  
"NO!" he yelled as he ran out the kitchen door. The servants looked to one another in dismay

"That young man's begun to lose his mind." Said one slowly closing the cabinet doors.

"I always thought he was a bit too close to that girl." Said the other as she picked up all the dishes that had been knocked down.

He jumped off from the back porch and headed towards the "secret" den. A place filled with what they called "tools."

He entered his password, some D.N.A. and a verbal/signal pass, then entered the den.

"Where?"

he exclaimed as he looked for some type of glue. He then found a jar of clay.

"Yes!" he yelled as he ran out towards the back kitchen again. Flew past the servants scaring them yet again. Hopped up the stairs and applied the adhesive.

"Okay." He stated as he approved his work. You could barely see the edges.

"Inuyasha!" a boisterous growl came from what sounded like the foyer.

His heart dropped.

Panic.

As Inutaisho walked in he noticed the tables and chairs in the greeting room fallen over, books thrown everywhere, lamps fallen; some even broken. He clenched his fist controlling his anger. He heard the clutter of complaining in the kitchen. And, against his will, entered. His servants were busy sweeping up broken glass, one was even holding a cabinet door doing her best to figure out how to put it back on.

He clinched his fist again and walked past them. The servants immediately lined up and bowed as he passed. Fear, tended to follow him. Affecting all those within close proximity.

His garden, clearly treaded over carelessly. The "secret" den was visible and open.

Deep breaths.

He closed the den then slowly made his way back to the house. He was to address the issue. As he walked back through the kitchen pass the greeting room, he turned to see the base of his grand stairs torn apart.

Twitch.

His eyes raised up the stairs and behold two were broken.

"Inuyasha!" his growl, which came out from the depths of his being, shook the house. The house he had built for his late wife was being destroyed by this…this child!

Inuyasha did his best to mend the hole.

"I fixed it!"

He begged as he saw his father slowly come up the stairs. His aura terrifying at the least. Inuyasha pointed at it as he tried to calm his father down.

"Look, you can barely see it!"

His father realized what had happened immediately. He stared at the clearly visible clay, well clear to his kind, then back at his son. Then back at the clay. Then down at his son whose ears were pulled back cowering down before him. Slowly but surely his rage demised. He grabbed his son by the face and point him to the rest of the house.

Inuyasha felt like a complete moron. Stupidity was frequent friend of his.

"Don't leave this house,"

Deep breaths suppress the anger.

"until you've fixed it." His father commanded.

"The servants will not help you." He stated letting go of his son's face. He turned to walk back down the stairs. He made eye contact with one servant, who just about keeled over,

"If you cherish your life; do not aid him in any way."

The servant bowed one too many times. He graciously left the peculiar scene to his office to let off some steam. Maybe by firing an employee or two.

"I'm an idiot." He pouted as he grabbed his forehead.

"Yes, yes you are." A familiar voice said as it rose from the stairs. He stopped and looked at the clay in the wall. Did his best to not laugh.

"Maybe that's why she left you." Sesshomaru brushed past his little brother. Pleased with his low blow.

He turned huffing, "You don't know anything!" he cursed. He wanted to punch a wall. However the fear of death came over him just for the mere thought. Could his father read minds? He shivered.

"Only a fool would ignore the world just to focus on the small things." Sesshomaru almost chuckled; however, he caught himself. He straightened up and stared down at this pathetic being that shouldn't have ever existed in the first place.

"What does that have to do with Kagome?" he scowled. Sesshomaru didn't have time. He decided he'd let him think about it. He had to call Jaken and discuss business plans over the phone.

"I'm talking to you!" he called out.

"Argh!" he shouted as he threw his fist towards the fall, which was caught in an iron grip. His eyes grew wide.

"Do you wish to fix my house with nubs, or hands?" The baritone voice whispered in his son's ears.

His ears folded back and he began to shake, "Hands."

"Mn."

Release.

He rubbed his hand and fought back the sweat from his eyes.

"Why don't you ever correct him?" he mumbled. His father stared down at him.

"Grow up, and listen to your brother." He stated as he walked off. Maybe he was a bit too harsh? Justice smashed doubt's face into a concrete wall. No, he did the right thing, as usual.

Inuyasha slumped down and began to finish perfecting the wall.

"Maybe Sesshomaru can fasten it with his hot breath." Grumblings to himself turned into quiet chuckles.

"You're not funny." The baritone voice stated as he walked out of his room onto the second floor indoor balcony.

"You wanna fight?" he challenged, glaring at his brother's back. Sesshomaru showed no hint of care,

"You're only proving my previous point. You're petty and oblivious to the world around you." Walking past he barely gave his brother the thought of existence as he headed for the main door. He had set up a meeting with Jaken pertaining to personal more important things.

Inuyasha scoffed at him and began searching for tools for the house.

He was deep in thought whilst cleaning.

What did his brother mean? Usually he'd ignore his insults and be angry right back, but this time his words cut deep into Inyasha's mind.

Concentration came and worked with him through the problems.

What does Kagome leaving have to do with him making a dent on the wall?

No, he didn't say dent. He said something about seeing the small things and not the—

Did he forget something? He called upon remembrance, who came slowly showing pieces of itself at a time.

It was raining. The restaurant was closed. She stood outside patiently and alone. Her face doing its best to stay happy; however, her tears managed to mix with the rain. He remembers addressing it, she waves her hand saying she understands, things get busy and people need help. He pulls up the floor board to the broken step and smacks his forehead. How could he let that moment go so easily as if she hadn't been waiting for hours.

It was hot. Ice cream had melted and he sandwhiches turned soggy. She smiled as he approached as if she just laid out the blanket a minute ago. He begins to explain. She waves her hand and wears a heavy smile. Again shr says there's no need, she understands his heart and is happy he's willing to go out of his way for people. He blushes for a moment and sits down to eat and speak about other surface things. Inuyasha sighed as he looked in the den for more wood. When he couldn't find any he went to ask permission to go get some.

"They were handcrafted by the trees here on this lot." His father retorted. Inuyasha stared at him. His father sat there nonchalantly typing away as if he said go to the store and you'll find the exact replica at a reasonable price. He made eye contact with his son.

Paused.

Opened the bottom right drawer of the foyer and pulled out a folder then handed it over. Inuyasha grabbed it. Face still blank.

"Blueprints." His father explained, then went back to sending out an email to a few of his employees.

Speechless, he leaves the room feeling down trotted.

Another memory comes to him, she's enraged. Her face is red and voice raised.

"That's not the point! I don't care about that! I just want you to understand!" hands thrown in the air.

He retorts a bit sarcastically, "No, you said 'I never see you.' I see you all the time! How could that not be the point?"

She does her best not to cry, "Stop taking everything so—ugh!" efforts were stopped. She gets up and leaves the room. Inuyasha sighed as he pulled out the blueprints. Was he really that petty? He thought some more and realized how he almost always made her upset.

Could he really not make her happy?

Was it really that hard?

Or was it just not meant to be?

He sighed once again.

"Your soul will leave you if you keep that up."

A voice said from behind him. Afraid from the sudden presence he jumped and turned to see his older brother. Sesshomaru dropped a couple of bags in front of his little brother.

"You'll need these."

He smirked.

Inuyasha dropped his defense and picked up the much needed tools and headed for the garden.

Stopping he turned to his brother, "Am I _really_ petty? Honestly?"

Sesshomaru paused. "Only when it counts."

Shoulders drooped and eyes cast, "I guess I'd break up with me too."

Consciousness of self lost, Sesshomaru touched his shoulder, "If she comes back to you, do better; if she doesn't, do better."

"Are you two…bonding?" their father stated as he met them in the hallway. Sesshomaru took his hand away disgusted by himself and his actions. Inuyasha stared up at him confused and slightly disgusted that he had been touched by his poisonous claws.

"No."

Sesshomaru walked away leaving the two behind. Inutaisho, slightly touched.

"The last time he touched you, you were a new born." He said, pride in his voice. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Apparently he was trying to kill you with his poison; fortunately, you were a tough baby." He slapped his son's back proud of them both then walked back in his office, forgetting his reason for leaving it.

Terrified and wide eyed, Inuyasha pulled off his shirt checking for any signs of penetration.

"That bastard." He scowled. Not finding anything he calmed down and looked at all the items around him. All the things he needed could be found right there in front of him. Something strange was happening to his brother. He wasn't sure whether to like it or not.

One thing he did know, Kagome most likely wasn't going to come back.

He rubbed his face then bent down to pick up his things. He decided it would be okay if that meant where he failed someone else would succeed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually suppose to be writing a paper that's due in like two hours, I barely have half of it done. Yet, I couldn't bare not to post today. This one felt a little rushed. Hm. I have to post today or else I'll spend all night editing it. Anything to distract me from that awfully dreadful research paper. Ta Ta for now**


	4. Moving is hard pt 1

Kagome's week wasn't the best. Sango and Kikyou could only do so much to keep her hopes up. Kagura didn't understand, Kagome acted as if _she_ were the one who was dumped. The ice cream parlor was pretty empty today. Probably because it was a Tuesday. Tuesdays were usually like this.

"After I'm done wiping down the tables we can go back to my place and do homework together." Sango stated giving Kagome a warm smile.

"Only you would think of homework as a comfort." Dry words from the dry heart of Kagura.

She leaned over and whispered something into Kagome's ear. Sango narrowed her eyes and restrained her urge from shoving the dirty towel down that girl's throat. Kagura was a recent friend of Kagome. Sango didn't approve of her. She spoke to Kagome about her; however, she ignored the advice while arguing that everyone needed a friend. To which Sango argued; it's okay to be friendly with people but to be friends with them is a whole other level of intimacy that shouldn't be shared with just anyone, however this was her opinion. Which, was heard, but readily rejected by a soft smile. It's harder to shoot when one is so hopeful.

"Let's go vandalize his house, I know a guy. We could easily get tools." Kagura suggested as she stood from her stool.

"That's illegal, we could put his poster on the wall and throw things it, like knives. Or make a voodoo doll with his face on it, and stab it with knives." Kikyou suggested as she cracked her knuckles. Kagome laughed nervously and looked over at Sango for help.

"Or we could actually accomplish something in life. The best way to move on is to move forward." Sango stated as she placed the towel on the counter. She eyed the troublemakers.

"Let's not let our future slip due to a situation." She exchanged glanced with her dear friend.

"School is still important."

Kagome hasn't been doing so well on her assignments lately. Sango was worried. Kagome was acting out of her element.

"I agree. Let's do some work. I think I need help when it comes to math." She sighed as she stood up alongside Kagura. Sango clasped her hands together signifying her agreeance and readiness to go. She put back the cleaning items and told her manager she was leaving.

Afterwards they found themselves at Sango's house. A modest home. Her room, cozy. Book bags notebooks papers and pencils were spread about the floor.

Kagura couldn't believe they were actually studying.

Kikyou couldn't believe the necessity of comprehending any kind of chemistry formulas.

Sango couldn't believe Kagome was really that bad at math.

Kagome couldn't believe she was ever going to be able pass this upcoming test.

"Look you have to go back to order of operations with these equations. That's why all your answers are horridly wrong." Sango stated whilst rubbing her temples.

"Ah, yeah. I forgot. Inuyasha usually helps me with these kinds of problems." Kagome said whilst rubbing the back of her head.

Silence.

Stares.

Pens dropped. "Don't you have a D in that class?" Kikyou asked steadily confused.

"No, a C. I'd be failing though if it weren't for him." Kagome replied. Kagura snickered then rolled over, laughing uncontrollably.

"Put your brains together and you end up with a C?" she asked in between laughs. Kagome didn't answer she crossed her arms and stared in contempt. She really did try. This side of her brain just didn't comprehend any of this. Give her a paper. She can do it. Give her a history test. Nails it. Art classes? No problem. These things make sense. These calculations? Not so much.

Sango suddenly stood up over a now startled Kagome. "Higurashi Kagome!"

"YES?"

"You will have to be independent!"

"But I live with my mom…"

Sango sneered and in one thrust motion she pulled Kagome up by the collar. Who is now slightly terrified.

"Be independent mentally! When you leave it will only get worse. Love yourself now!"

"Okay!" Kagome shouted back. Sango began to cry. She dropped Kagome gently. Wiped her eyes. Picked up her pencil and paper. Sat down and continued her work.

Kagura was meaning to say something sarcastic and cruel however nothing came to mind. She feared the sanity of Sango for a moment.

Work was accomplished that day.

A few months later, Kagome found herself in a good mood. She didn't know why. She didn't need to know. It was like her body was tired of being tired and began rushing serotonin throughout the system. A phone call came in.

"Yes?" She sung as she hopped down the stairs.

"Girls weekend!" a familiar voice said.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura's parents are opening the beach house! Let's go!"

She didn't know how to respond.

"We could stay there for a weekend! I think it's a private beach!"

"Since when did you and Kagura get along?"

"Ugh! We don't. She was bragging. I took up the offer." Sango cheered. "The ocean is calling."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She looked around there room and made her decision "I'll talk to mom about it and call you back. Text me the details."

"Roger that."

Click.

Kagome slipped out of her room down the hall pass Souta's room and knocked on her mom's door.

"Yes?" her mom sighed. Kagome swallowed as she slowly peeked in the room.

"How are you?"

"What do you want?" she asked whilst folding her clothes. Kagome sat beside her on the bed and began helping her fold the clothes.

"Rough day?" she asked as she tried to find a way to ease in her question. Her mom sighed then turned and looked at her daughter.

"Thank you for being Kagome." She said giving her a smile then went back to folding her clothes. Kagome wasn't sure how to respond. This was out of her mom's character.

"Mom…are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just grateful. Your grandpa is moving in with us again and this time it's going to be permanent."

Kagome smiled and clasped her hands together, "That's wonderful." She missed that man. He was the one who always cheered her up when she was down. Encouraged her and corrected her.

"Yes, well can you tell Souta he'll be sharing his room with him now?" Her mother said as she quickly got up and began placing the clothes within her drawer appearing as if this were now the most important thing in the world. Kagome's face lowered.

"Eh? Me?" She knew this would absolutely devastate him. He was just recently given that room, their mom needed a new office, and it was already about to be taken away. Kagome sighed when she realized how much she was buttered up. She slid herself off the bed and headed for Souta's room. Better to tear down his dreams now than later.

"Ah!" Souta shouted as he watched his beloved character fall into the hole of abyss.

"How does it feel to suck in every way?" Kohaku teased as he zoomed pass him.

Souta began to rapidly press buttons doing his best to resuscitate before time ran out.

"Hah! I will eat your soul!" Souta shouted as he got back in the game. Some vulgar words were exchanged between the two. Kagome figured her bad news could wait.

"Victory is mine!" Souta shouted as he stood and dropped the controller. He began to dance. It was a strange dance. Rhythm seemed foreign to him.

"Let's go again! You're not that great." Kohaku grumbled as he went back to the menu choosing a different level.

"Sure what else can I beat you in?" Souta's smug face was soon to be wiped off.

"It's great to share, isn't it?" Kagome said as she leaned forward on the bed closer to her brother's face. The boys jumped. Neither knew she was in the room. Kohaku stayed frazzled as his heart realized the closeness of her face.

Souta backed up and turned to face her completely. "What are you doing?"

Kagome kept her smile, "I'm just saying how nice it is to be sharing something as great as your game with your best friend; who is almost like family."

Kohaku's heart fell and hugged the stomach for closure. Family?

"What are you saying to me?" He could tell she was sugar coating something. He searched through the deceit thoroughly. He was going to lose something…he just wasn't sure what.

Kagome tried her best to act like she was merely suggesting something. "You know. Sharing is caring. And who better to share things with than the person you love?"

Souta's eyes widened. Realization came upon him. "We're sharing a room again?" he exclaimed.

"Lucky." Kohaku stated now looking towards the gaming system.

Stares.

Cough. "This system is newer than mine." Nervous laughter and a slap on Souta's shoulder. "You're lucky." This pathetic save was followed by more nervous laughter. Charisma never knew him, though he longed for it.

Kagome looked back at Souta, "No not me. But think about it was it really that bad?"

"Grandpa?" Souta asked a little confused.

Kagome sighed, "Yes!" she inched back towards the door.

Souta's little face swelled up with disappointment. He just recently organized his room the way he wanted it. His eyes looked around the room as if he were already accepting his fate and saying goodbye to all his things. Goodbye to his posters. Goodbye to his trophies. Goodbye to the good smell. It was soon to be bland and smell like moth balls. Souta shivered. Kohaku slapped his back as if to cheer him up.

Kagome apologized then slipped out the room on to her mothers. Souta was too sweet.

"How did it go?" Her mother asked. Kagome sat beside her on the bed.

"You owe me." She stated as she grabbed a magazine from the nightstand.

"That bad? What would you like?"

"A weekend with my friends."

"All girls?"

"Yes."

"Okay, have fun. Take pictures. Don't drink. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Her mother stated whilst rubbing her daughters back.

Kagome pulled away playfully, "What haven't you done?"

Her mother grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, "Don't make me beat you."

Kagome laughed and ran out the room. Her mom didn't joke too much anything more said and she would've had a lecture and a beating. The beating is to firmly keep the lecture in place.

Kagome rushed off to her room and began to pack her things. Despite Souta's heartbreaking disappointment, today was a good day.

Then came the phone call.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the patience. It shouldn't have taken so long to post another chapter. Please review. This is going to be a two part chapter. I rather not write awfully long chapters. I find those to be eye sores. A nice way of not outright saying, "I'm too lazy."**


	5. Moving is hard pt 2

"Is this Kagome Hiragashi?" the unfamiliar voice queried.

"Yes, this is she. With whom am I speaking with?" She asked in her professional voice. She felt a bit hopeful.

"Hello Ms. Hiragashi, I am Sara Smyth and I am calling on the behalf of Gents and Twang Music Industry. You sent in an application for the summer internship am I correct?"

Breath escaped her for a moment. Her throat decided to cave in due to the sheer excitement.

"H-Hello? Are you okay ma'am?"

"Agh! I-I'm fine. Yes, I did" Voice raspy heart running in circles throwing blood everywhere out of joy.

"Excellent! Glad to hear that ma'am, we would just like to say that we were pleased with your application and would like you to come in for an interview. Is there a specific date and time that you are available?"

Kagome tried her best to not scream into the phone that right now would be great.

"One moment please." Her façade was solely to put the phone down and squeal and do a little dance.

Slap.

No.

Focus.

She picked up her phone and looked through her schedule. She was basically free. She just didn't want to seem so needy. She cleared her throat and resumed, in her professional voice, her conversation with Sara.

"It seems that I am free Thursday around four o'clock."

"Wonderful. Let me see here…"

Clicking and some clacking.

"Ah, I have a 4:15 and a 4:45."

"4:45 would be fine, thank you."

"No problem Ms. Higurashi it was nice speaking with you. Have a nice day."

"You too!" Kagome gushed as she hung up the phone. A shrill from the depths of her stomach roared through her lungs and exhaled through her mouth.

"YES~~~!"

She shot her fist in the air multiple times and did a cart wheel almost falling down the stairs. That didn't matter. Because today she was accepted to an interview from one of the best music industries in her region. She imagined herself in the back room with her colleagues all dressed in abnormal clothes just to get the thinking vibes going and one guy dressed normally for balance.

She imagined her and top notch music producers bouncing ideas off each other considering what would be a great beat. Her selling her first number one hit song.

No.

Album.

Every song hits the top charts and it's all due to her amazing music skills, artist managers are begging her to create music for their star to sing to. She's even doing interviews conversing with talk show host about her mad beats.

"Kagome is having a seizure mom." Souta shouted as he watched his sister jerk around randomly. She ignored him completely and continued shuffling down the hall. Their mom came out of the room and bumped in to an overwhelmingly excited Kagome.

"I could work for Gents and Twang Music Industry!" she shouted. Her mom grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down. It sounded like her daughter was going to apply for a liquor company.

"Gents and what?" she asked.

Kagome bounced even more.

"Gents and Twang is only the most recognized industry in the world! There are so many artist that come from there that I can't even count. Well, I can; that's not the point! I could be working under the legendary B. B. Jackson or Sadri Lamar! Their music is _genius_! It's other worldly! Everyone knows that any artist who comes to them for music their song automatically becomes number one. When B. B. was five years old he wrote mu-"

"I don't need to know their life story sweetie. Breathe. I'm not sure I want you to work for some company like this. It sounds questionable." Her mom worried.

Souta then began playing a song.

"You're favorite song was produced by Gents and Twang Ind. Mom. They're legend. It's only called Gents and Twang because Harvey Downward was from the city and Jesse McCleath was from the country." Souta explained. Kagome patted his back proud of his random trivia knowledge.

"Who?" Their mom still unsure.

"The founders of Gents and Twang, mom." Kagome sighed feeling the pain of having to spell everything out for her dear mother. Their mom stood there still unsure as her favorite song played in the background.

"Gents and Twang Industry has produced over 3 million songs with over 3,000 artist. 1.8/3million of those songs hit the top charts on boards. It was established back in 1958 and has accumulated fame gradually over the years. They are recognized internationally and have companies in 15 different countries. Two percent of their income is donated to needy causes around the globe." Souta cleared his throat then went back to his room to find Kohaku glued to the TV trying his best to beat his own score.

A sly smile spread across Kagome's face. "See mom, it's not some rinky dink 'music industry' in some man's basement. They. Are. Legit."

Her mom couldn't help but smile at the growing excitement on her child's face.

"Alright, when is this interview?"

Kagome leaped for joy and exclaimed, "Tomorrow at 4:45. I'll change clothes at school and ride there with Sango!"

Her mom nodded then headed down the hall for the kitchen "Hope you get the job." She called back as she dug her head in the fridge deciding on what to feed the family that day.

A long and loud conversation with her friends on video chat occurred until nightfall.

The next day was a bit hectic. Kagome struggled between her 90s jeans and her modern day bohemian skirt. What image was she trying to portray? Did she want them to know her love for the classics or her intuitive knowledge of the day?

She chose to combine the two. She chose to bring her boat neck white tasseled top and her straight white washed jeans accompanied by black ankle boots. She whipped her hair in a bun leaving enough hair in the front to wrap a braid around her head. She placed her feather earrings carefully by her ear and made sure that wearing one looked cute just in case one decided to give up on life and fall away.

After nodding her head in approval she grabbed her make up kit. The natural look will do for today. She grabbed her dark purple lipstick just in case she felt some spicing up was necessary. She looked around her room threw on a few bead bracelets and one metal one. Her last item was a simple owl globe necklace. One last look in the mirror and she knew she was ready to go. She placed her outfit carefully in her backpack and ran off to school.

The day couldn't have possibly gone fast enough.

"Kagome!"

She cringed. Unable to decide whether she should run or fake a smile.

Inuyasha tapped her shoulder and handed her a bag of a few items.

"Things I never gave back, sorry." He gave her a quick smile and a nod then walked off. Kagome wasn't even able to thank nor rebuke him. The exchange was too quick, not that she was offended in any way. It was better this way…right?

The final bell. Kagome jumped up from her seat, ran towards Sango, yanked her out of her seat, and led her to the bathroom.

"Okay so this is what I chose. Should I stick with it or burn it and stick with the uniform?"

Sango couldn't help but laugh "If anything, these uniforms should be burned. I think you look really cute."

"Does it look like I know music?"

"You look artsy to me."

"No, not artsy…I want music-y." Kagome whined as she turned towards the wall dramatically.

"Your music-y, love. Let's go!" Sango teased as she pulled Kagome's arm. Kagura and Kikyou met them outside of the bathroom. Both of their faces lit as if they themselves were going to the interview.

"Your dream is coming true!" Kikyou smiled as she grabbed Kagome's free hand.

"Introduce me to famous singers like BJ and Candice when you get famous. I'm no little person." Kagura stated as she led the way to Sango's car. Sango rolled her eyes in disgust. Well, at least Kagura made it clear what her intentions were, that's supposedly a good thing.

Kagome has arrived. The building is tall. She feels as if was some tiny ant entering the lion's den doing her best to be noticed and fit in.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Long strides. Big smiles.

She walked to the front desk and cleared her throat. The man looked up and half smiled, "Welcome to Gents and Twang Music Industry, my name is Akito, how may I help you?"

Kagome half bowed and jumped. Composure was leaving. She begged for it to stay. She cleared her throat and stuck her chest out, surprising Akito.

"Yes, I am here for an interview with Sara Smyth regarding my summer internship application." Her professional voice returned.

Akito gave her another half-smile while he sleeked back his raven hair from his face.

"For which department?"

Kagome whipped out her notebook and flipped through the notes she took during her application.

"Ah, Joe Kuro's department?" She suggested not quite sure of herself.

Akito hummed lightly while his fingers danced across the keyboard. He clicked a couple of times then turned and smirked. "Down the hall to your left is an elevator take it to the- oh, you're a note taker…" he chuckled as he watched Kagome whip out her pen and hash out the instructions. She smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Take the elevator to the fourth floor. Make a right follow that hallway all the way down to the end double doors that say sound. Go through those doors. There will be a sign on your left that says interviews. Good luck." He said whilst watching her scribble things down.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" She squealed as she bowed and sped walk to the elevator.

"How formal…you'd think she was applying to be a secretary." Akito mumbled to no one in particular but his co-worker seemed to find it funny.

Kagome followed her instructions eagerly. That last turn down the windy hallway seemed long and confusing but eventually she made it to the double doors. She stood there squealed and began jumping. Calmed down. Put on her game face.

"Ganbatte!" she shouted as if she was cheering someone else on. She turned back to that imaginary person and bowed.

"Hai!" then clapped as if her and her imaginary cheerleader high fived.

She walked through the surprisingly light double doors. Regained her footing from pushing too hard then opened the door in front of her. Immediately kicking herself for not knocking.

A blond lady was in the middle of conversing with a couple of other people they all looked relaxed and cool. Some were even sipping coffee while others were munching on donuts. Kagome checked her phone. No, she wasn't late nor super early she had five minutes to spare.

"Sorry for being late, excuse me miss." A man said as he opened the door behind Kagome. She bowed apologetically then moved to the side.

"Oh the clapping girl, hello my name's Kouga." He stated giving her a bright wide grin.

Kagome stood there confused for a bit, "I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah, Kouga you are actually on time come have a seat on the couch please, Kagome you as well?" The blond lady smiled while she gestured towards the couch. Kagome obeyed and realized formalities weren't necessary in this room. The burp and giggles in the room confirmed that.

"I only stated that because usually I'm ten minutes early." Kouga grinned as he sat down by the now concerned Kagome.

There as a five seater couch and one lounge chair next to it. There were two girls including Kagome and four guys. The blond lady sat across from them all in a lax red chair.

"Let's begin. First of all I know that this must be strange to all of you being in such a snug place with food and drinks provided on the premise but I like things causal so as to not interrupt the artistic flow."

She paused and gave a look at each face individually. She stopped at Kagome's "If you haven't noticed I am Kim Wryly. I am the assistant to Joe who couldn't make it at the moment due to a family emergency. Basically, what will happen is I will take you guys one by one and ask you various questions then we will come back as a group and have some basic questions. Understand?"

There were some nods and even a "sounds good to me" with that said she started out at the far end with the girl with purple hair.

"RJ Tamashi?" She said as she stood up. The hipster goth girl stood up and chipped

"That is I." Kim smiled and asked her to follow her to the next room. Immediately Kouga turned and whispered in Kagome's ear, frightening her a bit.

"Do you always do that ritual dance before you go into interviews or is that just something you do before you enter all doors?"

After Kagome recovered from her shock she slowly inched away and faced him, "Ah, you saw that?"

"Cutest thing I've ever seen." He smiled. She blushed. What in the world was happening? She looked away and bent down to dig in her purse for something to fiddle with.

"I think I'll try that before I go into the other secret room with boss lady." He said still smiling. His smile was a bit scruffy he reminded her of some kind of wild animal. Not the adult kind. A different kind. His eyes were filled with the ocean for it looked like there was much to explore.

Kagome just laughed she didn't know what else to do. She forgot how to flirt. She didn't need to. Did she ever flirt? When she was with Inuyasha things just flew nat-. No! No.

She turned and faced Kouga, "That would be hilarious to see." This was all she could come up with, she now wished she were as witty as Kagura right now.

At that moment Kouga stood up and began rubbing his calf muscles.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked following his hands as she grew with concern.

He was making strange faces, "Preparing myself. How high should I jump?" he inquired. Kagome smiled and stood up beside him she put her hand on top of his head.

"Mm… at least here." She said as she stood on her tippy toes reaching two inches above his head. He raised one thick eyebrow.

"That's not a jump." He said as he stood tall easily reaching her hand. Kagome giggled as she clasped her hands together.

"Well, what do you suppose?"

"Maybe…I should do it like this?" he said then began jumping his knees pranced high in the air. Kagome just about keeled over.

"You look like your training for high kicks."

"Is that not common?"

"I wouldn't think so. Here, your legs are kind of straight." Kagome played along demonstrating the stance he should take. The others weren't paying much attention to the two they were busy getting their speech together and conversing about other random topics.

He took her stance and began jumping. "I feel like one of those African jumpers you see on TV."

"Yeah, it's more like a boxers stride." She stated as she began jumping side to side. He mimicked her actions as if what she was doing was something foreign and abstract.

"Alright now you have to crack your neck."

"I thought this was the dance to bring out that cheerleader."

"Eh?"

"Whoever yelled ganbatte at you. Can I have that person?" he smiled still jumping beside her.

"You can't take Casey she's only allowed out of her cage when I need a pick me up."

"You keep people in cages?"

"Only the necessary ones."

"People have rights, Kagome." He stopped when he said her name.

"Not imaginary people." Kagome retorted as she stopped slightly out of breath.

"People are people no matter how fake." He grinned as he bent down to her level. Kagome grinned then conceded.

"Touché."

Time passed and many more silly conversations were shared between the two. After the interviews were over Kouga caught her by the arm.

"Let's go down the street. It looked like a pretty cool café." He cooed as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I can't my mom is on her way to come get me."

"Shame, when?" he asked as he began to circle her. Kagome laughed then looked at her phone. "In…twenty minutes."

"Great! Tell her to come the café!" He cheered as he grabbed her by the hand. Kagome was reluctant at first and began to pout.

"I think you should let Casey come out of her cage. The pout of doubt has come."

Kagome couldn't help to laugh at his jokes especially when he carried such a serious face whenever he told them. He smiled once again at her proud that he had convinced his new interest to join him. He hated being alone.

Kagome gladly let this random wild boy she has never met guide her to the café which literally was down the street thankfully. They ordered at the counter Kouga insisted on paying. The cashier felt awkward not sure whose money to take. Eventually he swiped his card and pressed cancel making the payment go through as credit. After grinning at a now pouting Kagome he grabbed their drinks and headed for a table by the window.

"Tell me about yourself." He said as he poked a straw in his warm beverage. .

"That's the first serious question you've asked me." Kagome said smiling.

"All my questions are serious. Especially that question about bears and sea lions."

Kagome laughed sat up then cleared her throat. "I'm eighteen, I like fresh air and cool nights. I love music. I hear it…everywhere. I think the world was made to a beat." She said then sipped her latte.

"Wow." He stated whilst staring into her eyes. Kagome blushed and looked away. She tried her best to hide behind the coffee cup. His stare was too intense. She found a wild teenage cub who's interest in her was impeccable. However her eyes met someone's who was just as wild. Yet these eyes were sad. Kagome put down her cup and felt embarrassed. Kouga followed were her eyes fell. "You okay?"

She nodded then glanced back over. Inuyaha's eyes fell from hers this time. He rubbed his hair looked back up and smiled at Kagome. It was the most pitiful smile she had ever seen. Her heart dropped. She watched as he quickly turned and left the shop then disappear into the crowds.

"Someone you use to know?" Kouga asked as he followed her stare. Kagome snapped back her attention at the boy in front of her, "Just an old friend." She sighed then sat up straight again. She wasn't wrong. Inuyasha was wrong. And it's not like she's cheating on him! Justice encouraged her once again. Reason told her to focus on what was in front of her. A bright young man with similar interest as her.

Inuyasha was no longer her concern. She encouraged herself again and looked to new beginnings.

* * *

 **A/N: Christmas break! Praise Jesus! I haven't read anything good in so long! It's a shame really. I just finished a book and am on my way to reading another. I was inspired to continue writing because I love writing! And the reviews are also helpful. Apologies for the change in writing styles with each chapter. I write according to my mood. I know that's not good. I'm an amateur, hopefully I'll stick with one style. I might go back and try to fine tune this. The first chapter seems a bit melodramatic to me...**

 **Anywho! Review. Tell me your thoughts. Share your beautiful mind with me. Critics are always welcomed because there is always room to improve. ^_^**

 **Yasha seems to be going through some things. He needs a warm hug...maybe he'll get one. ;)**


	6. Moving isn't that hard pt 1

It had been a week since that house incident. Today, Inuyasha decided it'd be good for him to get some fresh air. After seeing Kagome in that café with another guy he needed something to clear his mind. He took the train back to his hometown and decided to wander. As he wandered he came to a river that is nearby his house, where he and his older brother would fight.

For some reason these memories did not anger him, instead they comforted him. The stability of their questionable relationship would never waver. He looked up and down the bank for signs of their last fight they had here.

Inuyasha was nine and Sesshomaru eleven.

 _"_ _You want me to beat you again?" inquired the abnormally confident eleven year old. His eyes narrowed down at this scruffy nuisance that tended to follow him wherever he went. This time Inuyasha went too far._

 _Inuyasha balled his small mighty fist and hunched over as if he were to charge right into his elder sibling. Sesshomaru scoffed at the obvious attack and easily dodged, however, to his surprise, a foot came around to his face._

 _Pause._

 _Inuyasha breathes heavily. Satisfied._

 _Sesshomaru, a little shocked, touches the blood now dripping from his nose._

 _Before Inuyasha could gloat, he was sent flying into the nearest tree and the next one and the next one. About five, to be partially exact._

 _Inuyasha wiggled out of the tree and ran for his life._

 _He was utterly terrified._

 _Sesshomaru was not yelling nor screaming insults. He came quickly and silently. Suddenly, Inuyasha's face slammed into the rocks near the river. Inuyasha struggled to get back up. His face scratched up by the rocks and sheer force. Sesshomaru smiled softly as he stood over his brother, it took little effort to keep him down._

 _Inuyasha growled in frustration he felt trapped. Ballistic was the best approach he could take. He swung with all of his might. Over and over. Sesshomaru dodged each hit. Inuyasha knew his brother would; he just needed a way out. He needed time. As soon as he had space he backed up into the shallow part of the river. He then decided that was the time to try out a secret move._

 _He sprinted towards his elder brother, his fist aiming for the chest; however, unbeknownst to Sesshomaru, his intentions were actually to head butt him as hard as he could. He succeeded. Sesshomaru stumbled, did his best to not wobble, and focused on regaining his bearings. Meanwhile, little Inuyasha swung with everything he had._

 _Sesshomaru clenched his teeth taking a few beatings then grabbed his younger brother's hand in mid swing and flung him in the air yet again. This time he jumped up meeting him there and began slashing away. His eyes red with fury. Angry that he fell for something so stupid._

 _Inuyasha blocked what he could as he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru was too fast, yet, this never phased Inuyasha. Somewhere in that little mind, he still thought he could win the fight. As he hit the ground Sesshomaru hovered over him again, ready to either gloat or continue the beating. Maybe even do a little of both. He was feeling good._

 _Inuyasha clutched ground then threw a dirty fist right into Sesshomaru's eyes. He then stuck his tongue out and ran into the river and began swimming downstream. When he felt it was then safe to get out he swam over to the banks. As he got out he reached in his pocket to see if he still had the candy. His face slowly drooped as he felt nothing._

 _"_ _Eh?" he questioned as his search became a bit more frantic and unreasonable._

 _"_ _Idiot."_

 _Inuyasha looked up to see his brother taking out his candy and popping it in his mouth._

 _"_ _Told you I would win. Even when you use cheap tactics, you still lose."_

 _"_ _I didn't cheat!"_

 _"_ _You tried to throw dirt in my eyes!"_

 _"_ _No I didn't!"_

 _Inuyasha jumped up to his brothers face ready to defend himself from such atrophies. However his elder brother could care less about his defense. Sesshomaru leaped onto Inuyashas's face and jumped off to the sky returning the favor with a smug look resting on his face._

Inuyasha scratched his head wondering of all memories, why did that one come to mind?

"Hey, do you have a dollar?"

Inuyasha turned to see a boy about his age.

"Who are you?" he asked wondering when he got there.

"Miroku, so about that dollar?"

Inuyasha looked at him up and down wondering whether he should be talking to some crazy guy who hangs out by dirty rivers.

Not realizing he was insulting himself at the same time.

"What do you need a dollar for?" he inquired.

"I'm a dollar short for the local Strip Club." A wide grin spread across his face. Inuyasha was a bit disgusted. He knew this guy had to be a weirdo by the pony tail and earing in his ear.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! There's a burger cart up there, I need one more dollar so I can buy a meal."

"Why are you down here?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that? What's with the yellow eyes? Drugs?" Miroku retorted whilst crossing his arms. Inuyasha growled and faced the weirdo.

"Don't mess with me, freak."

"How am I the freak? You hang out by dirty rivers and are wearing dog ears. I'm taking a risk by talking to you!" he yelled back, his eyes drifted from Inuyasha's face to the cart over yonder. It seemed to be calling him.

"Those burgers are good..." he mumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

Inuyasha then realized how he had insulted himself earlier.

He fought back a blush then changed the subject, "You never seen a youkai before?"

"Not really. I heard of you guys, but I wasn't sure if you existed since you're not the traditional kind."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped forward.

Miroku backed up fearfully whilst trying to calm him down, "Nothing personal! I mean, I've only heard of monster like creatures. You don't look like a monster."

Miroku stepped forward and stared intensely at Inuyasha. "I mean, you have fluffy ears…"

Inuyasha snarled and lifted Miroku up by his shirt.

"You wanna start something creep?"

"No! No! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. Just before Inuyasha was about to punish him for his comment he heard a loud disheartening cry from Miroku's stomach. Inuyasha threw him aside, mumbled to himself then threw a dollar in his direction.

"Scram." He ordered as he walked away.

"Thank you for sparing me! I'll never forget you!" Miroku shouted as he ran towards the cart. Suddenly he realized the foolishness of his comment. He turned and chased after Inuyasha, bowed then introduced himself.

"I am Miroku and you are?"

Inuyasha was greatly annoyed he shoved his head aside, "Inuyasha." He replied then continued his walk. Miroku was overwhelmed with gratefulness. His heart burst into tears as his lips rejoiced merrily as he neared his favorite delights. From henceforth the decision was made to engrave that man's name in iron in the mind of Miroku.

Inuyasha, however, would soon forget the weirdo. He was henceforth deemed as useless information and useless information was never kept in that mind of his. Whilst he was throwing away memories and pondering around the important pieces of his mind, he found himself in the main market center. People were everywhere bargaining for things they didn't truly need.

"Sir!" a red haired girl proclaimed as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. He jumped feeling a bit defensive. Realizing there was no real threat he calmed down and turned her away. She seemed to be a worker in one of those weird café's that he sees his dad pop in every once in a while. The thought of his father enjoying a meal with girl's dressed up as childish maids made him shiver and experienced an ever so slight gag reflex.

"Give me that back!" a woman shouted behind him.

He was now out of the crowd and back in a subdivision near his house. A man ran past him clutching a nice looking purse. Inuyasha was about to catch him when to his surprise the woman jumped and kicked the man's head. The man fell forward due to the heavy kick. The woman then began to wrestle with the man doing her best to make him let go of her purse.

Inuyasha wasn't sure how to interpret the scene of this grown most likely middle aged man struggling this the high school aged girl. Perplexity came and divided his mind into different emotions. It wasn't long before the man decided that she was crazy and gave up.

Without noticing, Inuyasha began to clap.

"Wow."

"Eh?" The girl replied, clearly out of breath.

"That was pretty cool." He said. He stopped clapping then made his way toward the girl to help her in some way.

"Glad my struggle was entertaining for you." She huffed as she rejected the offered hand.

"You clearly had everything under control." Inuyasha smiled still amazed that she was able to handle a grown man.

"Even…even if that were so…you—oh goodness I'm out of shape." She huffed and heaved as she bent over trying her best to catch her breath.

"You look like you're in shape to me."

"What's that supposed to mean? You some kind of pervert?" Energy sprouted from the garden of nowhere.

"Yeah I really like those sweaty girls. They really turn me on." Inuyasha huffed back now losing all interest and amazement. "He was weak anyway." He mumbled to himself as he began to walk away.

"Hey!" the girl shouted out as his he were a mile away.

"What?" he replied turning around on his heels, clearly irritated.

"Can I touch your ears?"

"Heh?" He questioned as he backed away. This girl's emotions seemed to jump freely from one irrational thought to another _._

"It's your way of saying sorry for not helping a poor defenseless girl."

"Yes because judo kicking a person's head then putting him in a headlock are signs of being in distress. I feel sorrier for that man and his pride."

"Look at the aftermath! I'm a wreck! You could've handled that fairly quickly." She retorted as she reached for his ears.

"Don't touch me." He growled as he pushed back her hands.

These strange encounters were starting to worry him. Thoughts swarmed in his head, what if Kagome had her crazy cousin Kaede put a curse on him? Inuyasha shivered at the thought of that one eyed girl uttering strange things over an open fire.

"Gah!" he shrunk back. The girl touched his ears whilst he was thinking.

"You're attractive. What's your name youkai?" She asked now staring right into Inuyasha's eyes. This girl was a bit too straight forward. Was she really trying to hit on him?

"What's it to you, girl?"

"This _girl_ is Ayame. Now, let's be polite. What's your name?"

"All rules were thrown out the window when you called me a pervert!" Inuyasha shouted. Ayame jumped, shocked from the random change. Not that she had any room to judge.

"Are you really _that_ petty? I was just making sure you weren't a creep."

Inuyasha hesitated then looked away, "Inuyasha."

"Inu…so you're a dog like man?" She asked.

"No!"

"Ah, self-denial. I see. No worries. I still think you're cute."

"I'm not in self—" he was soon interrupted by a shout from the distance.

"Ayame!"

Both she and Inuyasha turned to see the very same burger boy he met by the river. Inuyasha quickly turned hoping that the strange boy did not see him.

"Ah, Inuyasha!" the boy said as he caught up to the two, he was a rather quick runner. He must have had a lot of experience of running away. That past, however, is for another time.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as Ayame tugged his arm.

"How do you know this guy?" she happily inquired.

"We met by that river a mile or so south from here." Miroku chimed in as he patted Inuyasha's other arm. Inuyasha felt that these two knew no boundaries. Why were they touching him so much?

"Our fates are locked! I have to repay you!" Miroku hummed as he pulled him back to the market area.

"No you don't. Let me go creep!" Inuyasha snarled as he yanked his arm away from both of them. Ayame immediately slapped Miroku.

"What did you do?" she exclaimed. Inuyasha stood there wide eyed then slowly began to back away. Miroku looked to him as if he were pleading for help with clarification. Inuyasha tried to ignore the obvious gaze, but the scent of fear was strong in this one.

"Calm down crazy! I helped him out."

"He spared my life!" Miroku exclaimed then grabbed Inuyasha again "I must repay you!" his voiced overflowed with determination, his eyes filled with good deed, and his breath with the scent of pickles.

Inuyasha sighed. Ayame rejoiced. Miroku led proudly.

For some reason Inuyasha felt that things were about to change. The future held both good and bad. He felt hesitant to both.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, a while since I've updated anything. I have things I'm caught up in. Don't worry! I will definitely finish this! This is also a two part chapter due to the ridiculous length.**

 **Reviews are loved. Reviews shine light in dark places. Reviews beat procrastination and complacency with the brutal stick of honesty and awareness. :)**


End file.
